The rode to heaven
by Neko Mansura
Summary: The rode to heaven was really hard for me, an angel who had to earn my wings back. I never thought it would be so hard. --The summary had to many words. You'll just have to read the rest in my story. I hope you read!


The Rode to Heaven

By Nero Mansura

The rod to heaven was really hard for me, an angel who had to earn my wings back. I never thought it would be so hard. Never. I lived on earth with my best friend's parents, Tea. She is 17 years old and loves to play the piano. Something tells me once I tell her I'm an angel, she's going to kill me or not, and what about R-yo Ba-k-u-r-a, and we had just become more then friends too, and what about that boy Malik Ishtar, and does this boy have two sides, and what does he have to do with me going to heaven.

And why is Tea so scared to let me meet her boyfriend Joe Wheeler, and what does Noah have to do with any thing? And why is R-yo scared of his twin brother Ba-k-u-r-a? And why is Mo-ka-b-a being so nice to Noah, (the boy who tried to put his brother out of his own company.) What the heck is going on here? Is all this happening because I'm going to heaven?

**Author: If I didn't know better, I would think I was going mad when I made this chap. Will I hope you like it, talk to you next time, into then, enjoy my first chap of "The Rode to Heaven."**

_**R-yo: Yes, let's see what up!**_

_**Noah: Let me tell him what up!**_

_**Ma-k-u-b-a: Nothings up.**_

_**Set-o: Okay, your guys are dummies,**_

_**Ba-k-u-r-a: You sound so stupid.**_

_**Set-o: Hey!**_

_**Malik: Ba-k-u-r-a you said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I feel so sorry for you.**_

_**Mar-I-k: The only person I would feel sorry for is you.**_

_**Malik: Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h! Mar-I-k! Everyone run!**_

**Author: Um, Oh, let's just get to the story before, Somebodies loses their head, like, Ba-k-u-r-a, Mar-I-k, and maybe Noah,**

**_Noah: What did I do?_**

**Author: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You find out later. Let's just read, already, before the people get mad, and by the way I do own Yu-gi-oh, but please don't sue me, thank you.**

One chapter 1

"But why? Why do I have to leave so early?" I said looking up at my best friend. She smiled at me. I had long red hair that was up in meatballs and touched the ground. I had pink, purple, eyes that seem unnatural. My checks were always rosy. I was 6 feet 2 inches. And weight 100 pounds. A little under weight, don't you think. I loved everything that was red, pink and purple.

"I'm having my boyfriend come over and it's really important that you're not here when he comes," she said looking at me and smiling kindly. Tea was a girl with a lot of boys that like her and yet she chose Joe Wheeler when she could have gone with Set-o Kai-da. She had long bark brown hair that ended at her shoulders. She had blue eye that seemed to smile, then self. She was 6 feet 5 inches tall.

"How can we be friends when you keep on pushing me away?" I said looking at her and frowning. "You won't even let me meet your boyfriend. The only thing I know about this person is his name is Joe Wheeler. Don't forget I have R-yo," I said looking away from her.

"I'll let you meet him, next time he comes over, I promise, Okay," she said walking over to me and rapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You promise, don't brake your promise like you did lost time, Okay, Tea," I said looking at the ground and frowning. I pulled away and turn and ran toward the door.

"I promise. Bye Nero, see you later, around 7:00 p.m. maybe," she said waving at me as I ran out our house.

"Hump, were not really friends, if we where she would let me meet him today," I said running down her driveway.

I ran and jumped into a tree so that I could look out and see if anyone I knew was out there. "She won't come crying to me when I get my wings and leave to go back home" I said looking around and there out in the open was My Best friend R-yo, who I want to be my boyfriend. He was looking for something in the park. Maybe his dog Spots, the cutest dog in the world. It's a toy pupal. He loves to sing and practice his dueling and his Marcels Arts.

He was so wonderful, He had white-gray hair and beautiful, blue-gray eyes and a smile that would make any person smile. He was 6 feet 8 inches and was 18 years old. I didn't fall in love with him just because he was cute, I fell in love with his personality too. He was a really gentle person. I looked down at him and felt my heart skip a beat when he looked in the direction that I was in.

He looked a little sad. His dog was only 6-week-old. It was only a puppy. I wanted to go over to him but I thought it was too soon. When he called out for someone that he was looking for he got this little blush on his face. It was so adorable. I like him so much and loved to go on my first date with him before I left, to go home. I looked at him and I felt my face get hot again.

I jumped down and fixed my hair. Then I put a smile on and walked right behind a tree. I shock my face, allowing cold air to fall on it. Then I go my smile on my face and walked over to him. I taped him on the shoulder and lent sideway and closed my eye's and then smiled at him and looked him in the face sweetly. When I opened my eyes, he was just looking at me. It made my fact go hot again.

"Please, help me find my dog, Nero," he said looking down at me and frowning. "I have to find him,"

"Um, O, o, okay," I said looking up at him with wide eyes. He looked at me and smiled. He was away's so warm to me.

"You go left and I'll go right, call me if you find him, Okay," He said smiling at me and blushing.

"O, okay, I-I'll do that," I said turning around and walking away from me. I jumped into a tree when I could tell that he was far away from me. In the distances I could see a dog stuck in the mud. When I go closer, I saw that it was his bog. Spots!

"Ah-h-h," I sighed in relief. "Spots----!" I yelled running over to him. Spots barked at me as I came closer. He was happy to see me, like usual. I pulled him out of the Mud and made a little wish, since I was an angel I was aloud to make five wished a week, anytime a week that I wanted to.

"**_Great God above, Heave my wish, please clean this dog (SPOTS) up for me," _**I said kissing the dog sweetly on the nose. I always made little wishes. Nothing too big. The dog was then clean. I picked him up sweetly, and ran to find R-yo.

"R-yo!" I yelled looking for him, "I found him! I found him!" I said smiling as I ran to him. I saw in the distance. He was yelling for Spots and frowning oddly. That was when I ran head first into someone because I wasn't looking where I was going.

"Ow-w-w-," I said falling to the ground. Even though I was holding the dog in my arms, he still howled out when I hit the ground. It must have scared him. I mean, running and then falling, I would be scared to, don't you think.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, My name is Malik Ishtar," the boy said. I looked up to see a boy about the age of 18 standing before me. He had long light gray hair and light brown skin and warm bark brown gray eyes, and a smile that would make any person lose their breath. He had his hand out to me. I grabbed it with my free hand.

"It's okay," I said when he pulled me up. "My name is Nero Lee Mansura," I said leaning against his chest after he helped me up. I lost my balances. I stud up straight and looked up at him. When Spots barked, meaning he like him, I smiled at him and started to giggle a little.

"You mean that your name is Nero?" he said looking me up and down approvingly. He smiled at me and then took my hand and kissed it. That surprised me. I just looked up at him with a bark rosy blush on my face when he did that. I mean. I didn't even know the guy. I just meant him, but he was really dreamy.

"Um, do I know you?" I said looking up at him in shocked as he stopped kissing my hand and looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm the messenger that was sent here to help you get your wings back," he said smiling at me sweetly.

"But, you can't, I mean, you were, I mean, you were suppose to be, they told me you were, I mean," I said looking at him in shock.

"Yeah I know, you thought I was suppose to be a girl, right, will no that's not what your going to get," he said looking down at me. Then I remembered that I still had to return Spots back to R-yo.

"Um, I'm sorry, I have to leave," I said looking up at him and then turning around and running off towards the direction that I saw R-yo in, when I got over to him, I saw him still looking for Spots, but in the tree, I didn't see, or didn't want to notice, that Malik or someone that looked like Malik was in the tree watching us with cold eyes. Really cold eyes' like he didn't approve of our friendship.

"R-yo," I said out of breath. "I found him," I said looking up at him sadly. He looked at me and smiled as he took the dog from my arms.

"Are you okay?" he said looking down at me. I looked up at him and then gave him the one minute sine as I tried to chase my breath, I had run a far distance just to chase up to him.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to give you your dog back before the sun went down," I said standing up straightly and looking up at him and smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh," he said "I almost overlooked what time it is. Thank you for helping me find my puppy Nero, you're so sweet," he said looking down at me and smiling. His dog barked when he said I was so sweet, meaning he approved. We both laughed.

"It was no problem, I love helping you out," I said smiling at him sweetly. He looked down at me kind of oddly then before.

"Cool," he said kind of sharply. He walked over to me and was really close to me. I took a step back at his reaction. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "You're an angel," he said in my ear and then standing up straight and looking at me nervously and then smiling. Then he turned around and walked away. I blushed and then I waved at him as he walked out of the park.

I put a hand to my check where he had kissed me and looked up at the sky. Then I smiled and jumped up into the air. I was so happy I could just float away. He likes me, He really likes me, I thought to myself, and then I looked at the ground sadly. He doesn't know yet.

"If only you knew, that, I'm am what I claim to be," I said walking out of the park and walking the other direction that he walked.

"There too close," Someone named Mar-I-k said looking down at me from the tree jealously as I walked down the street. When I walked out of the park he jumped down and followed me close behind. Not really close, but close enough.

I walked into I go to my favorite restaurant, it was too early for me to go home. It was six o'clock. I still have an hour to go. I walked in to see that there was no one in there except for Yu-gi and Y-ami. There were up their cleaning up the counters. I walked over to the booth and sat down on a chair.

"Nero, what are you here for?" Y-ami said looking at me and frowning. Whenever I came over to their restaurant that meant that something had gone wrong or totally right, mostly wrong though.

"Y-ami, this time nothing went wrong, I just came, because, Tea kicked me out again, I guess because she want's to spend some time with her boy friend, Joe," I said looking at him and smiling.

"Oh, are you sure? Well then, can I get you something to drink then," Yu-gi said looking at me and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, you know what I like, A chocolate milk shack please," I said looking at him and smiling. "Oh yeah, um, Y-ami, do you know someone by the name of Malik?" I said looking at him and smiling unsettled.

"Yeah, he's an angel, parsed by the Egyptian's," Y-ami said looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you knew, I should go home, I see you later okay.," I said looking at Yu-gi as he walked over to me and handed me a milk shack. "Thanks,"

"So?" Yu-gi said looking at me and winking his eye and patting me on the shoulder. I looked at him like, he was nuts.

"What?" I said looking at him and shacking my head. He looked at me and sighed heavenly.

"What do you mean what? Have you told R-yo that you like him yet, I saw you and him in the park earlier today talking," Yu-gi said looking at me and smiling.

"Yu-gi, stop that!" I said looking down at my pants and blushing embarrassingly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you had that big crush on him ever since you were 14 years old. Have you told him yet? Have you kiss him yet?" Y-ami said looking at me and smiling like her really wanted to know.

"Well," I said blushing a rosy, "I haven't told him yet, but I think he already knows," I said rubbing my hands together and smiling and still blushing.

"Don't forget, you're our half-sister, well always take care of you," Y-ami said looking at me and walking around the counter and putting his arms around my shoulder and hugging me.

"I won't forget," I said smiling and crying a little, Yu-gi leaned over the counter and hugged me to.

"We love you, Nero," they said pulling back and smiling at me sweetly, "You better get home before Tea comes looking for you, all we want is for her to be to motherly like, okay," they said giving me a little push as I got up. I gave then both their own hugs and a little kiss on the cheek to show that I still love them. Then I walked out of the restaurant and headed to my house.

When I got there she had her shoes on and her jacket and was going to go looking for me, Tea was kind of like my stepsister, if I wasn't home by the time she arranged for me, she would go looking for me. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprise to see who worried she was about me.

"Tea? Is there something wrong?" I said looking at her in surprised. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Your 30 minutes late," she looking at me and smiling, sweetly.

"You worry too much, if you keep on worry too much, your going to turn into an old maid," I said looking at her and smiling and walking into the house.

"Hey, I know you don't mean that," she said following me into the house. I just laughed as she kept on asking me the same question over and over again.

**Author: Will that's a good first chap don't you think?**

**_Nero: Talking about crazy._**

**Author: Shut up! You're me! You can't be talking now! That's not right, I am Nero you dummy!**

_**Nero: I have a mouth I can talk! I have the power! I am my own person! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

_**Y-ami: Uh, oh, she's going crazy.**_

_**Noah: Everyone run she's out of her mind!**_

_**Yu-gi: She going mad! Everyone lets get out of here!**_

_**Ba-k-u-r-a: I got her!**_

_**R-yo: You shot her in the neck with a paralyzing dart!**_

_**Malik: Oh, Ba-k-u-r-a you bad,**_

_**Set-o: You in trouble now, I hope you didn't have a death Date because I think are master is going to kill you for putting her other side to sleep. Don't make any plains now.**_

**Author: Oh-------------------- Ba-k-u-r-a---------------, can I speck to you-----------,**

_**Ba-k-u-r-a: Uh, oh, I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me,**_

**Author: There's only one way I will let you live now**

_**Ba-k-u-r-a: What? I'll do anything, just don't kill me,**_

**Author: walk over to him and whisper something into his ear**

**Ba-k-u-r-a: I can do that, take her hand and walk off into the other room**

_**Mar-I-k: Uh oh, Uh oh, I know what there doing,**_

_**Tea: What are they doing?**_

_**Set-o: Tea you dummy, just stay out of this,**_

_**Tea: Whoa you calling a dummy, you nitwit!**_

_**Noah: That was just stupid,**_

_**Set-o: Noah, just stay out of this!**_

_**Mo-ka-b-a: Big brother, don't be mean to Noah! walk over to Noah and give him a hug**_

_**Set-o: Get you hand of my brother, Noah, I'll never let you be part of this family.**_

_**Noah: I'm already apart of this family,**_

_**R-yo: Okay, this is just getting waytooo scary,**_

_**Malik: Stop it! You'll scaring me!**_

_**Y-ami: Is everyone going mad!**_

**The author's sister Nora: Sorry about the hold up, I was pushed out of my room, which me and my sister share because she wanted to be alone with **

**Ba-k-u-r-a! Yawn sleepily I was sleeping. She woke me up. I'm mad now. Not that mad, but mad enough.**

_**Everyone: Hi Nora!**_

**Nora: Hi guys. So like my sister said before lust got before work talk to you next time in her next chapter of "The Rode to Heaven." Bye!**


End file.
